Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of forming key patterns and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same, and/or to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device with field effect transistors.
Semiconductor devices are increasingly being used in consumer, commercial and other electronic devices. The semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both memory and logic elements. Due to the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, it would be advantageous for semiconductor devices to provide high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are increased.